


"Where do you think you're going?"

by lithium223



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Drill Boy flinched at the question.
Kudos: 11
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	"Where do you think you're going?"

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Drill Boy flinched at the question. He looked back at McCrane. Drill Boy guessed by McCrane’s straightened back and crossed arms, that he was in a no-nonsense mood. Honestly, he struggled to read McCrane at times.

“Uh…to clear my mind so I can look at this case with a fresh perspective?”

Drill Boy did what he could to make himself look less guilty. He knew he failed when McCrane arched his brow.

“Really? You sure you’re aren't just sneaking off to go play soccer,” McCrane teased, a knowing smile inching its way across his face.

Drill Boy slumped his shoulders.

“You got me.”

Drill Boy started to drag his feet to his desk.

“It’s alright, Drill Boy,” McCrane said, amused by the younger Build’s display. “Go take a break so you can clear your mind. It’s more harm than help when you’re too frustrated or tired.”

“Really,” Drill Boy cried, his entire frame and face lit up.

McCrane nodded.

“Thanks, McCrane! I won’t take too long, I promise!”

McCrane shook his head and chuckled as his younger brother ran out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> whumptbober no. 5 where do you think you're going


End file.
